A Day Gone Bye
by TruxxxtonEr
Summary: "Everything we knew about Dragons is wrong. It's all wrong, how could we be so foolish!" Stoick Slammed the table posed in the middle of the meeting house against the wall. "It's time we act like Vikings again, sharpen the axes! Prepare the Boats!" The dark look on Stoicks face showed his eagerness for blood. "It's time for WAR!" - Rated M for Content [Blood, Language]


"Everything we knew about Dragons is wrong. It's all wrong, how could we be so foolish?!" Stoick Slammed the table posed in the middle of the meeting house against the wall.

"We should have never let our guard down; we should have listened to our guts! Out Viking way!" He paced, as the majority of the village crowded in the meeting house. Now one of the only buildings left standing in Berk.

"It's time we act like Vikings again, sharpen the axes! Prepare the Boats!" The dark look on Stoicks face showed his eagerness for blood.

"We are at war, We will kill every last one of them for the Death of my SON!" Stoick Bellowed, his words echoing in the hall.

"They will pay" He said in a low tone as all the Vikings left in the village who could stand and hold a weapon, left to prepare.

* * *

**A Month Earlier**

Hiccup was lying with Toothless in an open field of tall grass. His eyes were drooping as the warm sun kept him drowse. Toothless had already lulled off to his distant dreams if he ever had any. Hiccup often wondered if Toothless did dream. If he did, what would he dream about? Sheep for instance? Fish possibly? Hiccup had no idea but it was an interesting subject indeed.

Two birds flew overhead, Hiccup watched there playful mood as they flipped, dove, and flew around in the open field. There sounds where soft, soothing, and most interesting. Hiccup had been deeply interested in Flight, sense he was now flying with Toothless on a day to day activity, Hiccup wondered how exactly his wings could lift so much weight. The muscle needed to lift something so heavy was great, yet Toothless was able to fly anywhere for almost an unlimited amount of time without getting tired. Yet another mystery he had yet to solve.

Hiccup laid there watching the birds in flight. Spinning and playing. The two looked like they were having such fun. Hiccup started to doze to sleep. His mind wondering to the thought of flight, and the sky at his fingertips. Such an easy life, to be free like Toothless and those birds. His hopes slightly lessened as he remembered that Toothless depended upon Hiccup for flight. He was not truly free to do as he pleased. It truly made Hiccup sad to know that his best friend as a dragon was not free. He was limited.

He woke with a wet and ruff tongue slapping against his face causing his cheek to feel raw.

"Oh God!" Hiccup sprang to life as his hands went to his face. Only to be smacked into Toothless's large head.

"OWWW!" He held his hand that was in pain. A Dragons bones are extremely hard compared to a humans that is just too soft. His hand throbbed and he felt it become slightly stiff.

"Ohohoh it hurts so much" Hiccup winced and squinted his eyes. He stretched his fingers and closed them again to get the feeling back.

Toothless only cocked his head sideways wondering exactly what was going on with his humans hand. He gave a purr in question.

"Fine… Just… Fine" Hiccup said in a gasping tone, his hand was really stiff now.

Toothless gurgled and nuzzled Hiccup in the side.

"Ya I know, it's not your fault. I don't even think you know what's wrong"

Toothless stood and walked off to roll in some grass that looked rather tall. Something dragons do to relieve their itch. Hiccups theory about the grass was that the thin blades pass the small scales and scratch the skin below. Giving the best care for the skin. A Simple scratch from human nails never really worked to get at the itch.

Hiccup stood shaking his hand off to get the feeling back again. He walked over to Toothless and stood there watching him roll in the grass. He was truly something amazing. His features, his dark tone. It almost looked a Dark Blue at moments. Hiccup guessed it was the way the sun reflected off of his scales. He wondered exactly where they had all come from. The dragon race that is. He also wanted to know if there truly were other Night Fury's out in the world. It's a big place and all. There had to be others. Hiccup thought about what he had before Hiccup had shot him out of the sky. He imagined Toothless had pups of some kind, that was easily removed as Toothless no doubt would be fighting to return to them. He wondered If he had a family. A Mother or Father, brother maybe, and wondered if they ever would meet for family sake. Or were they a race that would leave and leave for good. Most animals in the world did just that, leave without turning back. Hiccup wondered if he had someone or something eyeing him. Maybe a female Night Fury liked him at some point. He was a very fine looking Dragon if Hiccup said so himself.

Toothless rolled over on his back and just laid there letting his belly catch the sun. Hiccup thought about it in another view. If he was a dragon he would no doubt love to be with Toothless. Hiccup chuckled at the thought. Something about Toothless was just attractive. It was his dark slick figure Hiccup was sure of it. It was truly wonderful to him.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by very slowly. It was lazy and all with the warm sun out. Nothing was to be done, they had already finished the chores assigned to them. All Saturdays were easy going. Most of the time they would just fly together learning every move and muscle change during flight. Astrid was never around on Saturdays, she was far to busy with whatever she was doing which Hiccup knew was not much. She had once cared for Hiccup, but it was only a friendly thing. As such she found a nice strong Viking her age and that would meet all her requirements. So Hiccup was a consultant now for love and understanding about couples. He personally hated it but it gave him something to do. He was never interested in relationships. Toothless was all the relationship he needed. It was not really a relationship be he did not want anything else than what he had.

So it surprised Hiccup when Astrid came barging into his room.

"That self centered bastard!" Anger filled her voice as she looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off as always.

"Whoa, umm, what happened… and Don't hurt me." Hiccup said with curiosity yet fear for his arm as always. He held his bruised shoulder.

"It's Javel once again screwing around!" Astrid said pacing in his room grasping her fists ready to beat something to death.

Toothless laid on his floor watching Astrid with perked ears, and an interested look to his face.

"Oh, well he is a guy and all." Hiccup said with a smirk. It was true, every word of it. Somehow the females took everything wrong in life.

"He, that little… Oh how I could hurt him right now… That little punk of a Viking. He did not feed my dragon today… He did not feed my dragon! That selfish little dick! How could he think about himself so much!" Astrid said with rage.

"… Is that all… He forgot to feed your dragon" Hiccup looked at her with a strange look. Girls, were so picky.

"Yes he did… You have a problem you little squirt!" She raised her fist.

"No no, no problem but you know… guys.. make mistakes and all." He was holding his arm in protection now. Toothless just sat watching.

Astrid Puffed and sulked off out the door. "Ya.. sure."

As she was walking away Hiccup yelled. "Why not try talking to him! I'm sure he has an explanation!"

"Whatever!" Astrid yelled back. She was stomping off.

"Well Toothless.. I don't think I could ever understand girls.." Toothless replied with a nuzzle to his side and buried his head into himself to sleep.

**W/N**

_Well Fanfiction is giving me a bugger so I can't update my stories.. So I thought I would start a little something I have been thinking of._


End file.
